Phantasy Start Portable I: A Guardian's Return Home!
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: The time had finally come. Our young guardian is finally returning home after several months away from his Father and little sister. Will it be a happy reunion or is there something on the planet Moatoob that requires a guardian's sword? Find out now?


Phantasy Star Portable I

Chapter 4: A moment with the master.

On board the Guardians Colony stood a young man with dark hair. He went by the name Warren Buck the young rookie Guardian with an amazing track record and the newest member of the Investigation Unit. With this new role, he had begun to see less action and more paper work than a 14 year old should. Unfortunately for him, he knew what he was getting into once he joined and there's no backing out. Suddenly, his action pallet gave a green glow. He hadn't seen that glow in so long that it was almost unfamiliar to him. Suddenly, his action pallet gave a brighter glow of green and showed an image of Mina the front desk attendant.

"Hello this is Mina head quarters. Headmaster Navi is requesting your presence in the conference room. Please report immediately to conference room." The Hologram Mina instructed.

Almost immediately, Warren dropped his pen and rushed outside towards the mission counter to escape his paper work. Several seconds later, Warren bursts through the door and begins to take heavy breaths as his body hadn't had a work out in a few days. He had gone soft in the small amount of time. Well at least this was his wake up call. Now was the time to get it in gear and start getting back on the front lines, but just before he could approach Mina, a short elderly old cast approached him rather quickly.

"Ah, Warren my boy I'm so glad to have bumped into you. Quick you have to hide me!" Asked the elderly old cast who just happened to be Headmaster Navi.

"Wait wha…" A confused Warren asked before having the Headmaster literally cowering behind him like a child.

The other fellow guardians began to chuckle and laugh as they obviously knew something that Warren didn't. Its true Warren has only been a guardian for all of two months now, but all the same he still had a lot to learn about the guardian's Headmaster. Just as the headmaster pokes his head up to check if the coast is clear, a sharp cry for his attention could be heard clear across the front desk area.

"Hey! Headmaster! Today is the day! Oh Warren is that you? Great hold the headmaster down for me will ya?"

"Wha….what the hecks going on?" Warren asked as he quickly grabbed the collar of the full sprinting headmaster.

"Wow for a young man your age you sure are strong Warren."

"Thanks kid you did great. I'll take it from here." Laia said as she took Headmaster Navi by the collar.

"H-hey now don't forget I'm an old man. Please be gentle." Begged the headmaster.

"O no I won't be gentle with an old man who greets me with a swift hand to my…" Laia began before she took notice to her former student. She didn't wish to make a bad example of herself so she began to whisper. "Look if you ever touch me _Like That _ever again I'll rip out your circuits and jump rope with them. You got me?"

"O come come now Laia you know I can't help myself sometimes. What can I do? The headmaster asked.

"You can try and control yourself you old perv!"

"Ssshhhh keep your voice down. You'll make a scene none of us need."

Warren had no idea what was going on, but given the tone of Laia's voice and the headmaster making excuse after excuse could tell the entire story. The headmaster must have been doing what he does best which was being a complete lecher. Deep in thought about what was going on, Warren didn't notice that the headmaster had placed a hand on his shoulder.

The head started. "Warren my boy, perhaps you're wondering why I go to such lengths to appreciate beauty, am I right?"

"Wait what?"

"Ok that's the line! You've been harassing me for years now, but after today when you go after my student I won't let you corrupt his young mind with your perverted ideals." Laia said.

"O ho I see now. So I take it Warren isn't just any ordinary student of yours is he? He must really mean something to you huh? Maybe a favored pupil or it is something more intimate? Come on Warren tell what's going on between you two?"

Warren couldn't begin to fathom just what was going on anymore. All he could do is blush and wonder if Laia didn't have something of favoritism for him. That would be crazy seeing as thou they were teacher and student. Plus the age difference was Way too big of a gap.

"What? Wait hold on old man it's not like that! I just don't want you to give him any ideas or thinking that it's okay to go around touching woman all willy nilly. What kind of a teacher would I be if I let that happen? Besides even if there was something between us Which there's sure as hell not! Warren is a baby. I don't even think he's even had a single girlfriend yet!"

"Hmm you're probably right. He's much too young to fully appreciate the overwhelming pleasures and the shape and naturally beauty of the female organism."

"HEY! I've had… girlfriends before." Warren argued.

"O really, who?"

"Um well… you know…that little blonde haired girl who came to help with the computer programming class that one time in the academy."

"Wait what? Blonde haired girl? O you got to be kidding me? Mean the girl from the academy with the Ha ha that's just sad kid. All she did was shared her ice cream with you and laughed at how corny you were. Besides I bet you don't even know her name do you? Because I can't remember her name." Laia asked.

"Yeah it was um…uh I think it was emy or emally emolia. All I know is it started with an E for sure." Warren tried to make an argument.

"Wow can't even remember your first girlfriend's name. That's sad Warren. Well maybe one day when you mature a little and grow about a foot taller maybe some girl would give you the time of day. But I gotta admit you two did look a little cute sitting side by side like that." Laia said. "Well kid you better get going don't you think?"

"Huh? O yeah crud I'm going to be late. Lou is gonna give me an ear full. I'll see you two later ok? Headmaster tried to be good alright." Warren said as he rushed towards the conference room.

"I can't make any promises my boy, but I shall try." The headmaster retorted. "Ahh that boy is going to do great things in the future."

"He sure is. I just hope a certain headmaster won't drive him down the wrong path and he winds up becoming an old perv."

"Laia now why would you said that? You know me better than that don't you?" A shocked headmaster begged to defer.

"Yeah and that's what I'm afraid of. I catch you later old timer."

"R-really, your letting me go free?"

"Yeah…for now. I didn't say I wasn't going to hunt you down and beat some sense into you later on." Laia said walking away with a wink.

"O great." Sighed the headmaster.

The headmaster soon began to wonder outside the front desk area and began to look outside the guardians colony towards a view of the vest galaxy. He saw only the millions among millions of stars in the solar system as he lost himself deep within his thoughts.

"_Could it be? I wonder why the guardians science and resources team allowed her off the grounds. The computer problem Warren spoke of must have been quite the dilemma. But still it was a risky move letting someone of HER importance out of the machine… *Sigh* O dear child. I do wish there was another way to use you without having to use such drastic means like the project…Emilia. Please forgive us."_

_Fin_


End file.
